


Ninjas in Space

by Meetyouinmordor



Series: Naruto One-shots with Story Cubes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Spaceninjas, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetyouinmordor/pseuds/Meetyouinmordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are manning the Leaf Space Station when an unexpected visitor joins them.</p><p>Symbols I rolled :</p><p>Space Station, city, winged shoes, whip, maze, cogs, badge, beans, puzzle piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjas in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Ninjanauts?

Beep beep.

Slowly the Hidden Leaf Space Station circled the earth. 

"Oooow! Guys!" Sakura called, grinning.

"What is it," Sasuke asked, joining Naruto as they made their way to the control panel.

"We are about to pass Leaf City again!"

"Uuuuuugh," Naruto groaned.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. 

"We've been up here so long, I just miss Ichiraku's Ramen so much!" Naruto sighed sadly, waving his arms and falling back into his chair.

"Mm, even I wouldn't mind some ramen," Sakura smiled thoughtfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "we've got work to do. I am going to do the daily generator check." He walked off swiftly, card beeping as he left through the doors.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's only 3 more months," Sakura laughed.

Naruto looked absolutely horrified, "I'm going to eat nothing but Ramen for weeks when I get back!"

"I don't doubt tha-"

Sakura was cut off as something suddenly exploded. Instantly buttons and icons started to flash on the panel. "There's been a breach," she cried.

"What!" Naruto jumped to his feet. The room flashed red and filled with emergency warnings.

"Quick, get the suits, Naruto! I'm going to try and seal off some sections of the station."

"Yeah, yeah! Leave it to me, I'm a space ninja!" He shouted over the beeping as he grabbed three spacesuits from the wall. He handed one to Sakura and threw on his own as he ran to the door and swiped his card.

"I'm going after Sasuke!," he shouted, clicking on the headgear and running out the door.

Naruto ran as if his feet had wings through the halls towards the generators. But it was slow, opening and closing each door under lockdown with emergency combinations.

He finally reached he last door and saw Sasuke laying  unconscious against the wall. Naruto frantically entered the codes and ran over to the raven haired man.

"SASUKE!" He cried, checking for serious wounds. 

Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned.

"Sasuke, what happened!"

"Someone.. someone is in here with us." He said, sitting up and holding his head which was bleeding badly.

"What! Sasuke you must have hit your head pretty hard. We're in a space station, no one else is up here."

"Obviously I know that, idiot," Sasuke groaned. "But...."

He was interrupted by ominous laughter, "that would be me," a voice whispered from behind the astronauts.

Naruto spun around quickly, holding his kunai firmly peering through the flashing red light, "Orochimaru."

"What the hell are you doing here," Sasuke growled.

"Now now, Sasuke, that's no way to greet an old friend."

"We were never friends."

"Oh?" He whispered, "then maybe I'll just kill you now."

"No you wont!" Naruto yelled, standing in front if his friend. "What do you want?"

"What I want, is Sasuke," he stated, snaking his way around the room slowly.

"You can't have him!"

"Well then," Orochimaru chimed, placing his hands over the emergency panel and typing in coding quickly. "Thanks Kabuto," he grinned.

Naruto realised what he was doing and grabbed Sasuke, running back towards the door he had come through and frantically yelling into the speaker.

"Sakura! SAKURA! You need to override all the doors back to you from here!"

"What's going on down there, I can't see anything on the scre-"

"Just do it! Orochimaru is coming!"

"Wha-" 

"And close them behind us!"

Instantly the door opened. Naruto and Sasuke ran through the corridors whipping around corners and through rooms. This station was like a maze. 

Not a second after the door had closed there was another explosion. Orochimaru had opened up another hatch and triggered an explosion. Half the base was now unreachable and unstable.

Sasuke stopped and ripped on his own suit before turning back towards Orochimaru who was hot on their tails. Somehow he was overriding everything Sakura did.

"I have a plan," the raven haired man stated, cogs turning in his mind. 

He quickly threw things around the door jamming it solid. Orochimaru slammed against the door entering his codes. It wasn't long until he realised he couldn't get in and the door was jammed.

He slammed his fists against the door. 

"Sakura! Open all the doors bar this one back to the unstable corridor," Sasuke yelled.

Sakura complied. Instantly the base began to fall appart in the unstable area. The vacuum of space ripped all the objects from the base and sent them flying out into the darkness along with Orochimaru. 

"Genius," Naruto sighed in relief sliding down the wall.

~Later~

Naruto held the beans in his hands as he examined his Leaf Badge, "so.. the Leaf aren't coming for a whole month."

"Don't worry we still have enough food to last until the emergency team can come," Sakura smiled.

But Naruto wasnt listening. He was thinking hard, a frown on his face. Finally it clicked, like the last piece of a puzzle. 

"We can use the beans to grow a beanstalk and climb down to the Leaf," he shouted.

Sasuke facepalmed.

"NA-RU-TOOOO" Sakura screamed. "You big idiot."

"It doesn't work like that."


End file.
